clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8r bluscat
This is my User Talk. Ok: OVER!!! Really: This is Sk8rbluscat's user talk, just for another account. Click Here to get to Sk8rbluscat's user talk. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) -- Freeloh 00:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wuh? So is this the blocked one or, is this a bacup? --Sonicmoj 21:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok good to know.But I dotn need the "Welcome to CP Wiki" on my page again.I know my way around here. Well, I hope you get unblocked soon.I'd say my age, but then I might be blocked too (XD).Did wikia block you forever or just for a day or sumin'?--Sonicmoj 21:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Good to hear.Anyways I have to go now, I only got to go online for 10 mins today (just now) and my mums yelling at me to eat supper and go to bed (I like in London).Grr.Cya tommorow. OK Um... I don't know. Too bad. BTW, I put somethin' on your normal account's talk. -- Freeloh 20:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) We are like, from the same heritage and stuff. I have Irish and german ZHeitage, and you do too!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 20:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, u usin this coz sk8erbluscat is blocked? Stage show Guess what? me and metal are holding a stage show for our blog, be sure to check here if you want a good seat Update You're a bcrat on this account. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) cool Awesomeness ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) awesome Still Awesomeness ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) i do i said awesomeness for the signature, i will miss you and i dont want you to be blocked. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) message When i read the message that said you were blocked, i said "Oh No!" Im serious, i was kinda sad for a minute :( Trust me, i wish you werent blocked either. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ? are you blocked permanently? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Blocked How come you were blocked?!-- Barkjon 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! YOU'RE BLOCKED FOR BEING TOO YOUNG!? HOW STUPID IS THAT?!-- Barkjon 01:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yea I know! I can't believe you got blocked for being too young! ~~Bluehero~~ It's a real shame that User:Sk8rbluscat is blocked, is it for infinite? -- _Metalmanager_ 12:41, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, Blocking someone for infinity just because they are too young is kinda well stupid -- _Metalmanager_ 12:45, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway, do you miss the Old Club Penguin? I don't. People are like "WE WANT THE OLD CP BACK!" Even though that in the Old CP we didn't have Ninjas, a Stage and we wouldn't even have yellow puffles! -- _Metalmanager_ 12:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I know, the new CP is awesome, they think that the Toys and the Unlock items online things are "Ruining" it but it's not actually, and disney don't "Own" CP! Thye are just part of the team now, they just help. -- _Metalmanager_ 12:53, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Bye Bye Skater Skater! -- _Metalmanager_ 12:57, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I know it's not like the wiki is innapropriate so why does age matter? Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie RE: The Ban I sent an E-Mail to Angela... and she didn't ban you. THE GOVERNMENT DID. Her reply: This is not Wikia's decision. It's the law. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/COPPA It's very unfortunate, but there is nothing I can do about this. I'm sorry. Angela The Government stepped in and took you off. Makes you kind of important, though... for the Feds to request a ban! TurtleShroom TS, have you no conception of the law? The government MANDATED that ANYONE on a wikia site under 13 had to be banned. Meaning wikia did the act themselves, but are required to by the law. 16:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Well I was veiwing the page and saw it so I put my name down. ---- Sutecl Why is the sky blue? 23:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, you too!!!! (PS. I am expecting to be blocked if angela comes back to this wiki, and I had no idea about this under thirteen thing. I always read websites terms of use''carefully'' to make sure I can use it.) ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ummmm I've never heard that song before. I wouldn't know! ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:02, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've heard it. It's pretty good, it's sort of yellowish though. Sometimes a little blue. It's not that cool. Sometimes, color streaks bring a bad taste, like carpet cleaner (when i was very little, I accidentily drank some). Bleh! ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:12, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Y'd thing I'd get used to it after living with it my entire life... ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, gotta go! ---- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Great... Great... now the government is mean to us! Actually, I doubted Wikia would do that!-- Barkjon 00:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What's Up? Not much for me, but I hear/see/whatever... that you've been wikimindwiped or something along those lines. I feel sorry for you but it's inevitable the staffers will catch up with you. I'm not being pessimistic when I say this, but it's better you give up now. You are essentially breaking the law by disobeying these rules,and no matter how much anyone resists the government always wins. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe..... I dunno but I guess Club Penguin would be breaking the law. They alow everyone to join. So Disney would be held responsible right?Disney might be breakng the law as far as the Internet goes.... --------- Sutec Why is the sky blue? 23:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) maybe? what are you talking about? Question I sorta sound like a noob but how do you put youtube vids on your user page? --Teltu 16:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu I know you do You're Mitzierowdy??? I remember they were my buddy ages ago! I think they (or should I say, You) removed me. Mitzierowdy, Ice Shelf, Dock, now. When are you gonna post skater Tv. --Teltu Nothing much Nothin' much, dude.-- Barkjon 01:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, sorry about the block! I had a block too, so I would have said that earlier. Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Talk To Me!]] 01:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fake message bar I want to inform you that it is not appropriate to mimic the Mediawiki interface on your userpage. The reason for this is that, while intended as a joke, many users take the orange bar seriously and will assume someone is trying to talk to them. This is especially the case for editors who fall under at least one of the following categories: #Administrators, due to the controversial nature of the actions they undertake #Bureaucrats, for the same reason #Arbitrators or Mediators, in case their attention is urgently needed on a case #Bot operators, if their bot is malfunctioning #Bots themselves, which are often programmed to stop running if a new messages bar is detected #Users using AutoWikiBrowser will be forced to stop editing if the software sees what it thinks is a new messages bar #Users engaged in a content dispute #Users who try to answer their messages quickly #Users expecting a response from someone This is not simply my decision, as I said. This is something which has been discussed multiple times by the Wikipedia and some Wikia communities, and each time it has been deemed to be generally disruptive by the community as a whole. I don't have a problem with this being done on April Fools Day, if you'd like to put it back up for that day only, as that is a day when we all try to have a little fun. However, most other times we're here to build an encyclopedia, and fake message bars can be distracting to that purpose. I hope that helps to explain this some, although do let me know if you have any more questions. I under stand that this community is small and we all know each other but, I do not want this bar to cause any disruption in the community. Mostly for the Bot operators and the Bots. Do you agree with my reasons? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) my user page Check out my user page! i put a picture of you, me, and a few other penguins on the Wiki. I am going to make another with more of my buddies. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) It's Cool! I watched it and it was awsome! First time in an igloo! WOOP!!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 02:08, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ok Ok, i didnt know you had a book, lol ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh Oh, well i could redo it..... ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) new image Ok, i put a book on your penguin, check it out! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:18, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fake message bars I understand. But, everything that I told you and the others is true. Read the list of reasons. I had the same bar. But, I was told the same message and took it down myself. I want you to understand that I am actually for the bar. But, it leads to a wiki that cannot have effective bots and effective bot operators. It is also a distraction to some users that are realy busy. I wish we could have them. But, they are not Necessary, nor are they of any important for any purpose. In fact, they lead to problems and decrease the effectiveness of the wiki's editors and bots. Do you understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) First off, I know about club penguin. I am an active user. Secondly, obvious is spelled with a b''. Finally, I want you to know that there is no need to have an angry outburst. How do you think you are representing your wiki's community. I will not leave the wiki. There is no need for you to be rude. I have yet to say one negative thing to any user on any wiki that I have worked on. The only goal of mine is to make the effectiveness level of this wiki to be the best that it can be. I would not be on here if I did not want to help. That is all I want to do. Do not be rude to me. All I am telling you is that if you keep these bars up, the wiki will not be effective when it comes to bots. Also, '''don't' is spelled with one of these: '.[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) template Do you have a template that says: This User Has ADHD ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) oh Oh, ok, i will use the autism one. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. I hope you understand what I was trying to tell you. You don't have to take them off. But, it would be best for the wiki if you did. I'm glad we aren't arguing anymore. Thanks. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! That was very unexpected. I appreciate them very much. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Do you need help? I can help you tommorrow. I am going to bed right now. I have to go to school in the morning. But, if you need help, I can help you tommorrow afternoon. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Well, have fun with the snow, Yankee. I'm joking. We don't get a lot of that down here in Louisiana. Anyway, I have to leave. Good night. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Nothin much, made a picture of my penguin, take a look! Ok, I just need to know what your penguin looks like! Signature test! :D --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 12:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, almost done, just need to know, which pirate boots? black or brown? Ok...Finished! Oh...Sorry, I'll go update that. New Sig It looks good. I like like this one better. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet? Wanna meet me as Synesthete1? Synesthete1 isn't a member, btw. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Hey Sk8r, wanna vote For/Neutral/Against my rollback request? Go here to do so! --Sharkbate 03:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey! i can edit! Omg My mom just saw a article in a house magazine about cp! imma read it later ~Teltu Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu The plan B in my vid was destroy your desk top ~Teltu Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Flag How did you make that flag on your user page? Post the answer on my talk page even if someone already has. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 18:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I've Quit Hi my good friend , I am quitting CP Wiki. I am working on a much bigger project now, a video game of Club Penguin. I also edit Club Penguin Extreme, my CP Cheats site so I will be busy with that as well. I have not edited in the past month or so, which is why I am quitting. You don't need me here. I will see you around , as you have always been my friend! I will still see you on CP though! Au revoir! -- Mikes Mic, AKA Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 18:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Card Jitsu Im having a Card-Jitsu tournament click here for more info. [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Heyyy, Sk8r bluscat! You won my awesome award! I'm spreading the love and giving everyone an award to put on their pretty userpage! Here it is: aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 15:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I miss you Do you still edit here? If so then can we meet on cp sometime? If not then i really miss you ~Teltu Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas